Moments
by prettylittleliar12
Summary: Thalia Grace dies in battle, and her friends are there to see it happen. Thalia relives the best moments of her tragically short life surrounded by the people she loves. People she may never see again. -Sad one shot I wrote when I was feeling a bit down-


**This is just a short, sad little one shot set in the future, where Thalia dies in battle. Just a little something I wrote and decided to post to thank you guys for being so patient with my other one shots. Enjoy and review. xxx**

* * *

Thalia gasped in shock, falling to her knees and wrenching the knife from where it had been plunged into her stomach. She fell backwards and lay on her back, breath ragged. The pain was almost unbearable as it ripped through her body like a tidal wave. Through hooded, tear filled eyes, she saw Percy and Annabeth sprinting towards, Jason hot on their tail, Piper and Leo followed urgently. Thalia swore under her breath. She knew it was going to be a bad idea to leave the Hunters temporarily to help her out-numbered friends and brother. And now she had gone and got herself irreversibly injured. Killed in battle.

Annabeth dropped to her knees beside Thalia, cradling the Hunteress' head in her lap as she let our a broken sob. Percy stopped beside her, face pale and gaunt, and Jason fell down beside Thalia. The blonde boy stroked her hair away from her face. Thalia could see the tears falling freely from her brothers electric blue eyes, so much like her own. She heard Piper let a pain filled whimper escape her lips and saw Leo wrap an arm around her as she cried into his shoulder, his own tear leaking from one of his caramel coloured eyes. Thalia forced herself to look back at her brother.

"Jason," she forced out quietly, using all of her rapidly draining strength to reach up and stroke her brothers tear streaked face, running a shaky thumb over the tiny scar just above his lip. Her baby brother. She thought he was gone for so many years. And then she found him again, and despite everything, one of the many holes in her heart filled. Now, though, their time was being cut short once again. She would never get to see him grow up and get married, have kids of his own. Jason looked down at her, a hopelessly desperate expression on his face.

"Thalia, we can get ambrosia, nectar, we can-" He broke off, his voice cracking. He knew there was no point.

Thalia shook her head weakly. "No. It's okay." She whispered.

She moved her hand to grip her Jason's, who held it like it was his lifeline. Thalia turned her head to face Annabeth. When she looked into the other girls broken grey eyes, she saw the scared little seven year old from that night in the alley. She choked down a sob.

"Annabeth. Annabeth, it's time." Thalia said. Annabeth shook her head back and forth rapidly, in denial. Thalia chuckled weakly. She always was stubborn. She looked at Annabeth's face. She had been through so much, too much for her age. She was a sister to Thalia. Another person whom she loved that she would never get to see grow up. Thalia attempted a smile at the blonde girl.

"I love you, okay? Just... be strong. I know you are, Annabeth. We've been through so much. Hold on to those memories for me, kay?" Thalia told her crying friend, grimacing through the horrible pain. She was losing blood fast.

Annabeth nodded silently, putting all of her emotions into the look in her eyes. Thalia looked at Percy. She had had her ups and downs with the son of Poseidon, but she knew it was only because they were so very alike. He looked down at her despairingly, his green eyes shining with tears.

"Be good to her," Thalia said. "And take care of yourself." Percy nodded. Another tear slipped out of the raven haired boys' eye.

She turned her head back to the crying girl standing beside Jason. "Piper, we could have been sister's in law," Thalia whispered. Piper stepped forward and smiled weakly through her tears. "Take care of him." She said quietly, only for her to hear. Thalia saw Piper silently promise.  
"And Leo, watch them both, okay?" Thalia's voice cracked hopelessly. She saw the Latino boy place his arm that wasn't around Piper on Jason's shaking shoulder.

Pain. Terrible, blinding, agonizing pain made Thalia's breathing slow. She could feel her body slipping away. She quickly looked back at her brother.

"I love you. So, so much. I wish I could have had a life with you." Jason sobbed so loudly and painfully that it made Thalia's weakening heart throb. Thalia looked around at her friends and family crying around her, and knew it was nearly time.

"Thalia, it's going to be alright." She heard Percy say. Black spots danced behind her eyes. Jason and Annabeth squeezed her hands.  
"I love you. You'll be fine. You can see Luke again." Annabeth's broken voice cried beside her. Luke. She had missed him more than she'd ever admit. She knewm deep down, that she was in love with him. She had never stopped. Annabeth had told her he wanted to be reborn, but Thalia knew that he would wait for her. They had promised.

"Thalia." Jason whispered brokenly.

Thalia shut her eyes and relived her happiest most nostalgic moments of her life. Jason being born. Carrying him in her arms. Chasing butterflies in the backyard. Cuddling with him at night. Finding him again, after all those years and holding him tight to her, remembering. Her beautiful, strong baby brother. Jason.

Meeting Luke for the first time. Talking with him about the future. Practicing fighting in the park. Sitting in an alley in winter, wrapped in each other, with nothing but old coats, a ragged blanket and his smile for warmth.

Finding Annabeth. Having a little sister. Teaching her to fight. Taking care of her when she was tired, or scared, or injured. Her first female friend. Watching her fall in love, and be her own person.

She thought of her quests with Percy, whom she grudgingly admitted she loved, and annoying little Nico, and Bianca, and Zoe, and the other Hunters, and Piper and Leo and even those Frank and Hazel kids, and Chiron and everyone whom she knew she might never see again.

_Annabeth. Jason. Luke._

And with that last thought, Thalia Grace took her last gasping breath.


End file.
